To forget your past
by DJ.Angel27
Summary: Heba had a rought path growing up, with tons a violence and abuse. When Joey finds out what is going on. He takes her back to Japan to live with Him, Serenity,Mokuba,and Seto. Will her life change for the good or turn out for the bad. full parings inside
1. Chapter 1

Angel: Hi, ppl! Yay, new story! Don't worry, though. I'll update _Sweet Angel_ and _How To Get You Back My True Love_, too. Sekhmet, Yami, and Yugi: ~Glaring to death ~ Angel: …What? Sekhmet: So, you _finally_ show up and update, huh? Angel: Sorry! A lot has happened…mostly my depression got the best of me for two freaking months… Yugi: What? Are you okay, Angel? Angel: Yes, don't worry, I won't do that again (hopefully). Yami: Well, let's get to the story! Yugi: Angel doesn't own anything except the plot!

Summary: **Joey's cousin has had a harsh life in north side Chicago. With all the gangs, drugs, murders, and abuse in the area, it's hard to believe she's still strong-willed and stubborn. Luckily, Atem and the gang are offering her a chance to escape her life and start anew in Domino City. Could she possibly find a new romance, too? Some Vivian bashing, along with puzzle, tender, puppy, bronze, and support-shipping! Plus Atemu&Heba**

* * *

><p>~Prologue~<p>

Chicago is a very beautiful place to be. There are a variety of cultures on every corner and parties for every holiday. It's like the whole world has come to one city and exploded so all the cultures combine into one. But even a place that has so much beauty has a path that can be nasty and dangerous for a person to explore.

And do you know how I know this? Because for the last nine years, I've lived in the darkest corners of Chicago without my family. My oldest and youngest cousins, and even my aunt, have no idea where I am. Right now, I can't do any of the normal, small selfish things other teenagers can like going to the movies or hanging out with my friends. I'm supporting someone, someone very young. And no, I was _not_ pregnant, if that's what you're thinking. It's as bit of a long story, though.

In the past I had a father, an older brother, and a sister-in-law. But they all perished five years ago, leaving my niece and I alone in this world. The only person that I've been able to trust with my niece is a teacher from my school. She's the only one helping me get ready for when I turn eighteen. I'm going to have all the right to have my niece with me again.

But as for now, I live with my mother. No, not my step mother! She _is_ my biological mother mother. But my parents are divorced, and right now she will never be financially secure. She doesn't have a job. The only so called 'job' that she has right now is prostituting herself on the streets. And even the money she makes from that, she only spends on herself. Some nights when she's out with 'company', I'm left alone with nothing to eat or drink. Sometimes I wonder if all my suffering is for nothing, and I'll just end up dead anyway. Sometimes I wonder if when my mother can no longer afford her drugs, her addiction, she'll make _me_ prostitute myself, too. Her illegal cravings more important to her than her daughters' body.

I wish I could escape, I wish I could live with my teacher or even a friend. But wishes don't always come true. No matter how much I'm suffering, I can't leave my niece alone with my mother. She's so young, and she'd suffer twice as much as I am if I left. I can't let that happen. She has a chance at life, she's so innocent and free. She has so many days, when I'm counting the few I have left pass by in a daze. I'm not sick, and I'm not ill, but here in the projects, or the ghetto as we call it around here, it's uncertain how long someone can live. Unlicensed driver drunk behind the wheel kill so many people, and so many girls are raped every day. And killed. Even if I beat the odds and survive the dangerous strangers lurking around every corner, there's always my mother to worry about it. It's rarely a coincidence that someone like my mother has survived so long around these parts. One wrong move in front of her and I could find myself flat on my back six feet beneath the ground.

I am Heba Yasmin Abbas Cruz. Long name, I know, but right now I'm just Yasmin Cruz. I've changed my appearance, my name, and my life so my mother doesn't find me. This is my story. The story about a girl who grew up in a good family, only to have it stripped away to form a tragic past, to live in the ghetto. And then, just when she had resigned herself to her fate, her oldest cousin discovers where she lives and snatches her away to Domino, Japan. And how she accepts this for one reason. To save her niece from the same suffering she went through.

Comments or Reviews, please! :)

And preferably no flames~


	2. Chapter 2

Angel: Yo! Blame Sekhmet this time. I wasn't here the whole summer and I left her in charge of the stories. Sekhmet: WTF I thought you weren't going to snitch? Angel:Well, it_ is_ your fault. We would've been done with, HOW TO GET YOU BACK MY TRUE LOVE, CHAPTER 10 OF SWEET ANGEL, CINDERELLA AND THIS CHAPTER 7! Sekhmet: Okay, fine, it was my fault. I'm sorry. Yugi: Angel doesn't own anything but the plot, Thomas, and Elda. Yami: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>~Heba POV~<p>

Right now, I'm outside gates of the Midway Airport with both my cousins, Joey and Serenity. We are about to leave for Chicago when Joey, of course, sees a snack machine when Serenity is in the restroom. I really don't want to go to Japan. I feel like I'm abandoning my niece. Yeah I know what you're thinking. 'Didn't you have a choice of whether or not to stay?' Not really. I don't have much of a say when Joey puts his foot down, no one can stand against Joey's stubbornness. Trust me when I say that I _don't_ want to make him mad. I sigh. I suppose everything just blew out of hand before I knew it. I guess you want to know how?

* * *

><p><em>~ April 25th (Spring Break) ~<em>

"_So, Heba. You said that your cousin is coming to visit," a voice says. It's clearly male._

"_Yup! I can't believe after all this years, Joey and I never lost touch," I say._

"_Wow. Not even I have spoken to my cousin since I moved here," another voice, female, says._

"_Because you're too lazy to get up and make a phone call," I reply, mildly sarcastic._

_The male voice starts to laugh "She got you there. Not to mention you and your cousin grew up together, so there's a reason why he wouldn't come and visit you." _

"_Yup. But I wonder why all of the sudden he wants to visit? I mean, we sent each other letters, we video chat, and we call each other…" I list off. _

"_Maybe because he misses you. When was the last time did you two saw each other in person?" the male voice asks. _

"_Christmas… 5years ago," I say after some thought._

_I lean further into the back seat of the car while I peer outside. Seeing the colors of the city lights rushing past outside the car while we continue our drive is simply beautiful. I muffle a yawn only to be noticed by one of my friends in the front seat. _

"_How many hours of sleep did you get this time?" asks the male voice _

"_Like an hour or so," I shrug tiredly. _

"_I swear, Heba, you'll get some type of sleeping disorder if this continues," the male voice scolds._

"_Dude, I don't have a choice in that matter and you know it," I snap at him._

"_I know, I know. But if you need more time to sleep you can always quit one of the jobs that you have," the male voice says reasonably._

_I glare at him. _

"_And what? Let mom to keeping beating the shit out of me because I didn't reach the $2,450 that she always wants in her hand? No thanks," I say with anger in my voice. Then it drops to softer tone, mixed with sadness. "Plus, she threatened that if I don't reach the $2450 by the end of the week she'll drag me out of the motel room and force me to sell my body to her 'clients'."_

_I let a silent tear fall._

_The inside the car is total silent, and the only thing anyone can hear is the cars rushing by us. No one speaks for a moment. _

_I sigh as I think to myself. __I have to say a lot of thanks for the situation I'm in now to my best guy friend's brother for saving me from that hell house in the projects. If it wasn't for him I would have been raped and killed by some stranger that my mother brought home for her pleasure. I even heard that she sold me to that guy as well. If he wasn't right there outside my bedroom window I would've been in a lot of trouble. He even gave me his motel room so I could live close by my old elementary school and high school…_

_My thoughts are interrupted by my cell phone ringtone. _

"_SHIT! WHO COULD IT BE!" the male voice shouts._

_I take out my cell. I sigh in relief. "Chill out, it's just Joey."_

_I put the phone on speaker and answer. "Hello?"_

"_How's my cuz doin'," Joey's loud voice comes over the speaker. _

"_Just fine, Couz'o, what can I do for you?"_

"_So your dad knows that I'm coming to visit you guys tomorrow?"_

_I freeze at the question. _

"_Will… err…"_

"_Cousin? Are you ok?" Joey says, concerned._

"_I'm fine, Joey. Don't worry. You know me, studying until I just collapse from exhaustion," I laugh nervously._

_It's not the first time that I've lied to Joey or Serenity. The reason why is that I never told them that my father, my brother and sister-in-law are dead. I never told them that I've been living with my mother a few years and have been working all of my life to provide for me, my niece Miho, and 'my mother'. And knowing that Joey loves to hang out with my brother he'll be heartbroken. Serenity loves to hang out with my father and my sister-in-law, so it's going to be even harder for her. _

"_Heba, give me the phone," the male voice instructs me._

"_Joey! Thomas wants to talk to you." _

"_Sure, cousin," Joey says. _

_I passed the phone to the front driver. _

"_So, Joey, how is it going?" said Thomas._

"_Fine, Thomas, are you protecting my cousin like you should?" says Joey._

"_No! He pushed me from the fourth floor stairs in school" I say out loud_

_The female in the front seat muffles a giggle. _

"_HE DID WHAT?" yells Joey._

_The girl in the front and I both burst out laughing. _

"_I'm sorry, Joey. It was too good an idea to let it pass," I stop laughing. "Well, I almost fell from the stairs one time…but if it wasn't for Thomas I would be in a cast," I say._

"_The answer to your question is that Heba is living with us right now…so…you know," lies Thomas._

"_Oh. Okay," says Joey. "So Serenity, Mokuba, Seto and I will be stay in a hotel then." _

"_Which hotel, Joey?" asks the female in the front seat._

"_Oh, the Hilton hotel," Joey answers. "You guys know where it is, right?" _

"_Yeah. We'll meet you there in two hours while you guys rest from the plane ride," said Thomas. _

"_Ok. See you guys later then," says Joey _

"_Good morning, Joey," we all chorus. _

_Joey laughs. "Good night, you three." _

_The connection goes dead. _

_I sigh. "I can't believe I just lied to Joey again…and worse, you guys did to," I say with a sad tone._

"_Well, we know why you're doing this, Heba," says the female. "Plus, we all are going have to tell why we did that soon or later." _

"_She's right, Heba. You should have told Joey from the beginning what was going on," said Thomas ._

"_I know. But I just don't want any help from Joey or Seto in the matter," I sigh._

"_Yeah, that's true. That's one of the lessons that your father taught you, huh?" said Thomas ._

"_Yup!" I say. "…Are we there yet?" _

"_Almost," said Thomas.. _

"_We're here. Ready to work Heba, the female says several minutes later._

"_Like I have a choice." _

_We enter the *Club Starz* where I work as a Bartender, Waitress and DJ._

* * *

><p><em>~In the Afternoon~ <em>

_I muffle a yawn and wince at the pain I have in my arms and stomach. _

"_Heba, What the Fuck Happened To You?" the female yells. _

_Thomas is cleaning the wounds from my arms and knees. You could see my shirt and shorts ripped and bloody. _

"_What do you think, Elda? My mother came here again and attacked me like always."_

"_Thomas, what time did you come here?" asks Elda. _

"_I never left from last night. I was dropping Heba off when I saw her mother coming inside the room and stared throwing Heba all around the room, kicking her, punching her and slapping her. I couldn't leave her like this. Her mother went too far," said Thomas. _

"_What do you mean?" she asks. _

_Thomas takes the towel off my shoulders so Elda can see the broken glass scars that my 'dear mother' did. _

_Then I lift my shirt a little so she can see the other scar. This time it's on my stomach. _

_Elda gasps. "Heba how much blood did you lose?" _

"_Not much," I say matter-of-factly. "I need something so I can cover these so Joey won't find out."_

"_Oh yeah. Here, like you told me to bring," says Elda._

_She gives me the lotion that can heal scars and hide them like make –up. _

_The phone rings. It's Joey_

"_Hello." _

"_Hey, cousin. I'm just calling to let you know that the plane landed and we're going to the hotel for some rest. Can we meet around four o'clock?"_

"_Sure, Joey, we'll meet at Grand Park." _

"_Okay. See you soon, cousin."_

"_Bye, Joey."_

"_So we're going meet Joey at Grand Park?" says Thomas_

_I nod._

"_Elda, can you pick a shirt and some jeans for me, please, so I can take a shower quick?"_

_Elda nods and starts to look at some of my clothes._

* * *

><p><em>~ four o'clock~ <em>

_Thomas, Miho, Elda and I are here at Grand Park relaxing. It's rare for me to relax and play with my niece like this. _

"_Okay, Miho, let's see your gymnastic again," says Elda._

"_Miho is tired already… can Miho just lay down like Aunt?" asks Miho._

_Thomas laughs. "Miho, don't used a third person again."_

"_Why can't Miho do that?" asks Miho._

"_Because there are creatures that eat little girls who do that," says Elda._

_Miho sits next to me and says, "Aunty, Miho scared…" _

"_Elda, that was not funny! Miho, Thomas is right you need to stop that habit. Okay, chick?" _

"_Okay, Aunty, I'll stop." _

"_Heba… Heba," Two people yell._

_I look up. "Joey, Serenity." _

_Joey comes running and gives me a bear hug._

_That makes me wince at the pain of the bruises and scars that I have all over my body and the force that Joey is hugging me with. _

"_Joey… can't… breathe…" I say, gasping for air._

"_Oh sorry, Heba," Joey says sheepishly while he releases me from the hug. The next one is Serenity._

_Joey sees Miho looking curiously, wonder why Joey and Serenity are hugging me. _

"_What do we have here?" says Joey ._

_Miho hides behind me, she's shy meeting Joey. _

"_Heba, please don't tell me that you..." starts Joey._

"_What! No, Joey, she's not my child. Well, kind of," I say. _

_I see Seto and Mokuba coming toward us._

"_Joey, Serenity. Meet Miho, my niece. You're second cousin," I say._

"_Wait… so your brother and his girlfriend…" starts Joey._

"_Yes, they were married and Miho was their first daughter," I say._

"_Well, she does have your brother's hair color," says Serenity._

"_Yes, she does," I say. _

_Seto watches me while I talk casually with the others._ _We're interrupted by a growl. _

"_Hmm…" Joey says thoughtfully._

"_You're hungry, cousin," I say._

"_Yes," says Joey, blushing. _

"_Come on. I know this place where we can eat. I'll treat you guys," I say._

_~After dinner~ _

_Seto is a little relaxed. _

_Thomas and Elda took Miho back to the teacher home. _

"_So, Heba, you need a ride home?" Joey offers._

"_No, Joey, it's fine. I'll go on the bus." _

"_Nonsense. We'll give you a ride home," says Joey. _

_Without further protest he pushes me into the limo. _

"_Driver, can you take us to XXXXX?" Joey asks._

_Damn, I can't get out. _

_A few minutes kater we arrived where my old house stood. _

_Joey looks outside. _

_The house that I grew up in is now an empty lot where you can see three crosses and flowers. _

_Joey, Serenity and I get out of the limo. _

"_Heba. Where is your house?" Joey asks, bewildered. _

_Serenity walks up to one of the crosses. It has my father's name on it. _

_She has tears in her eyes. _

"_Joey. Uncle and Timeaus are dead," Serenity says finally. _

"_Serenity, please stop lying," Joey exclaims in disbelief. _

_He walks up to the crosses and sees my brother's name, my father's name, my sister-in-law's name and their second unborn child's name on the crosses_

_Seto walks up to Joey. Joey is shaking._

"_Why, Heba? Why didn't you tell me about this?" Joey demands with his eyes filled with tears._

_I have tears of my own running down my face. This is the first time I've cried in a long time. "I couldn't, Joey. I knew that you and Serenity would be heartbroken if you found out." _

"_When?" Joey asks. _

"_When? What?" I ask. _

"_When did this happened" Joey asks. _

"_It happened the last three weeks of school in the sixth grade," I answer. _

"_Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you call my mom to come?" says Joey, shaking with sadness ._

"_Because if I called aunt there was a possibility that my so called mother would found out about Miho," I say._

_Joey, Seto, and Serenity look at me. _

"_You mean that you live with your mom again, Heba," Joey states._

"_Just for the last two years of elementary," I say, and with that I leave running back to the motel room where I know my mother is waiting for me._

_~End of Heba's POV~_

"_I can't believe that Heba lied to us" said Joey._

"_Joey, if you were in her shoes, what would you have done? Plus, we all know that Heba wants have Miho safe away from her mom," said Serenity._

_Seto walked to the Crosses. His eyes widened. So the rumors were true about the child not knowing that the father worked or not knowing what they did until they were 18 were true. _

_Seto eyes saddened. "Joey, should we go and look for your cousin?"_

_Joey just nodded. They left looking for Heba._

* * *

><p><em>~Heba's POV~<em>

_I'm here. Back at this place. _

_My phone rings…it's a text_

'_You work at 10pm at *Zero Gravity*_

_I sigh. I look at the clock it. It's 8:15pm. I have to call Thomas to pick me up again. _

_I grab my phone. _

_It rings. _

"_Hello." _

"_Hey, Thomas, I received a text saying that I have to work today at ten. Can you take me to work?"_

"_Sure. Where this time?" Thomas asks._

"_Zero Gravity."_

"_Sure. Just get your things ready and I'll meet you in twenty minutes."_

"_Okay. Thanks."_

"_No problem."_

_The phone cuts off. _

_I start to pack my gear. _

_Beats Headphones sets._

_Check._

_CD's and IPODs._

_Check._

_Laptop._

_Check._

_DJ DECK._

_Check._

_Wigs._

_Check._

_DJ clothes and gloves._

_Check and check._

_Done ._

_Now to wait. _

_My phone rings again. "Hello."_

"_We're outside, hurry up."_

"_Okay." _

_The phone is cut off again_

_I run downstairs seeing Thomas and Elda waiting in the car. I just jump in and we drive off._

* * *

><p><em>~Naperville~<em>

_We arrive at the club from the back. _

_Elda and Thomas go off to the V.I.P seats and stay there until I'm off. _

_I never notice that Joey and Seto are following us. _

_They sit down in the corner of the club. _

"_Today, Heba, you are going to be waitressing. And then a DJ, that's all," says the owner of the club ._

"_Yes, sir!" I reply._

_I go to the changing room. I put on a light brown wig and some smoky hazel contact lenses. I slip on a waitress uniform, and leave to do my job for the night. _

"_Okay, Heba, you have tables 5, 10,19,21,30, 35, and the V.I.P," says the manager._

_I nod and leave to table 5, 10, 19, 21, and 30. I take their orders and take them back. _

'_Now table 35,' I think tiredly. _

_I look in shock at the occupants of table 35._

'_Damn it's Seto and Joey' I think._

_I go up to them._

"_Welcome to Zero Gravity, may I take your order," I say in a Spanish accent. _

"_Yes. We want a slice of pizza and two tacos," says Joey. _

"_To drink, sir?"_

"_Two Lipton Ice teas," says Seto ._

_I nod and leave. _

'_Note to self. Thank Elda for teaching me Spanish.'_

_I return to the table with their orders. _

"_Anything else you want, sirs?" _

"_Yes we are looking for a girl about your height with wide, dark amethyst eyes, her hair has tri-color bangs that are dark gold, based is jet black, and tips that are dark amethyst," says Joey describing Heba._

"_Sorry , Sir. Haven't seen that person," I say. _

_Seto gets angry. "We saw her coming in here form the back door."_

'_Damn they followed' I think. "Sorry, sir. Maybe she's in the V.I.P. tables or in the back getting ready to be a DJ." I say._

_Joey gets up and walks up the stairs to the V.I.P tables. _

"_Damn' I leave, but not before I text Elda and Thomas. _

_~End of Heba's POV~_

_~V.I.P tables~ _

_A phone rang. It was a text. _

"_GET OUT OF HERE. JOEY AND SETO ARE HERE."_

_Thomas and Elda were getting up to leave until…_

"_Thomas, Elda. Where is my cousin?" said Joey ._

"_Not here, Joey, I don't know where she left," said Thomas._

"_Thomas. Stop lying to me and tell me where she is," said Joey angrily._

"_Please stop this before I call the police," said the waitress with a Spanish accent._

"_Not until I know where my cousin is," said Joey ._

"_Joey, if you don't stop this instant I'll get into trouble and lose this job," said the waitress. _

"_I don't care… wait how you know my name?" said Joey. _

_Heba took her wig off, "It's me, cousin."_

"_What? Heba, why were you denying that you weren't here?" said Seto. _

_Heba opened the curtain a little and showed them. _

"_Because of them," said Heba pointing at three guys._

"_They followed you again, Heba," said Thomas._

"_I think so," said Heba._

"_Who are they, Heba?" said Joey._

_Heba didn't answer the question._

"_They were the ones that Heba's mom almost sold Heba too," said Thomas._

"_So that's why… for the wigs and contacts…" said Seto ._

_Heba nodded._

_Something was nagging in Joey's mind as well as Seto's._

"_Heba, how long have you been working?" said Seto ._

_Heba was surprised about this. "Hmm since the week of…you know."_

_Joey saw how Heba had to leave her childhood and teenagers' years to work for Miho and herself. _

"_So what time do you have to sleep?" asked Joey._

"_Thirty minutes to four hours of sleep. With luck, sometimes four and a half hours," answered Heba._

"_And what time do you get out from here?" said Seto._

"_At two o' clock," answered Heba ._

_They talked for a while before Heba had to change into her DJ uniform. _

_Joey knew that after this remaining school year is over he was going to take Heba to Japan. _

_Heba was finish with her Job. Joey asked if she could take him to the grave site where her brother and dad were buried. _

_She promised, and they went their separate ways for the night._

* * *

><p>After that Joey went to my school and got my papers. I changed my name and instead of coloring my hair to a different color I put a clip-on wig (light brown hair) and some hazel contacts.<p>

'This is the new me until I'm 18' I say to myself.

I wander off. I'm outside a little park that Midway Airport has.

"Yasmin," says Joey.

"Huh! What, Joey?"

"Why are you out here? You weren't trying to escaped, were you?" asks Joey handing me a water bottle.

"Thanks. I was thinking about it," I say as I take a gulp of the water.

Joey sighs. He looked at the sunny skies.

I grunt. 'why do I feel sleepy?' I wonder.

Next thing I know I had my eyes closed. I was asleep. Damn Joey. You put my sleeping meds in the water.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: <strong>"What the hell is this ghetto ass girl doing here Seto?" yelled Tea. "Watch your tongue, Tea. You don't know who she is and you're already judging her," hissed Joey "I don't care who she is. I won't let her hurt my friends," yelled Tea, glaring at Heba. Heba only had her head down. Only let tears flow down from her face.<strong>

Yami: Well, there you go. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... Comment or reviews

Yugi: plz no flames

P.S.: Club STARZ and ZERO GRAVITY are an actual teen club in Chicago.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel: :| Sekhmet, what did I tell you to do last month? Sekhmet: O.O" to finish some of the stories again. Angel: And why didn't you? Sekhmet: writer's block Angel: I guess *shakes her head* Yugi: *sigh* before Sekhmet get's her ass whooped by Angel here is Chapter 2. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>~Domino, Japan~<p>

Three people were standing outside of Kaiba's Mansion. One of the girls was shaking from fear and nervousness.

"Please, Joey. I don't really want to be here," said Heba.

Heba was nervous to leave her 'home'. She didn't want to leave her niece behind in Chicago.

"Cousin, it's for the best," said Joey.

Heba didn't feel it was for the best, for neither her nor her niece. Yes, her niece would be safe away from her mother, yet leaving her in Chicago could be dangerous for Miho.

Serenity could see what Heba was going to say. "Heba, it _is_ for the best. For both you and Miho."

But still, Heba wouldn't budge. She felt that she betrayed her brother's daughter. And most of all, she was remembering her vow that she took when her family perished in the accident. The vow that said she would never leave her niece alone.

"Heba, we know that you had to work hard. Especially because of Miho. You have to pay for all her things, and in addition you have to pay for yours and your Mother's. You don't have to keep worrying what Lynn is going to do. We are not going to let her do anything," said Joey.

Heba just looked at Joey and started to tear up. Serenity hugged her cousin for some comfort.

* * *

><p>~inside of the Kaiba Mansion~<p>

There was a group of friends in the sitting room, with Mokuba chatting and playing games. Seto walked into the sitting room and one of the friends from the group noticed. A different friend stopped talking for a moment.

"Seto, when is Joey coming back?" asked Yugi.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited for Seto's response.

"Joey is coming today, but he didn't say what time he was coming," Seto answered.

"I hope that girl doesn't do anything to Joey," said Tea.

Seto sighed. He knew that Joey shouldn't have told them anything about Heba but he still did.

And Tea being the over protective 'mother' of the group had started to judge Heba as a gold-digger, straight-up ghetto girl.

The rest of the group was quiet.

_The door opened. _

It was Roland with three suitcases and five boxes, taking them upstairs.

"What was that?" asked Tristan.

No one answered his question.

_The door opened again. _

Joey walked in with Serenity behind.

"Hey, Joey."

"It's good to see that you're safe."

"What did THAT GIRL do to you?"

Everyone started to question him.

Joey was half happy and half angry. He heard what Tea said about his cousin. She didn't have the right to say that about her.

"Hey. Yeah, it's good that Serenity and I came here safe and sound. And no, my cousin didn't do anything to me, Tea," Joey hissed the last part.

Tea just gave Joey a glare. She didn't like being hissed at.

"Right, cousin?" Joey turned to Heba.

No response. He looked behind him, only to see Serenity…but no Heba.

He sighed in frustration and went back outside.

The group of friends was confused…why had Joey left?

A few seconds later they all heard an 'eep' sound from outside. Joey came back inside the house with a girl in tow.

They all saw this girl trembling in nervousness. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik sensed something was off about her.

"Guys, this is my cousin, Yasmin. The one that I told you about," Joey introduced her.

Everyone was quiet. Not really.

Tea jumped up from her seat. "WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE?" yelled Tea.

"Because she's my cousin, and I wanted her to come," hissed Joey.

Tea glared at Seto. "Why did you let Joey bring this… this_ girl_ into your home, Seto?" Tea demanded.

"Tea! That is Joey's, and my, business only," Seto glared back at Tea.

"Then it should be your business to take her back to where she came from," Tea told Seto, giving Heba an angry look.

Heba only had her head down. Not saying a word. This wasn't her place neither to speak nor to live in.

"She is not going anywhere just because you say so. The one that needs to get going is you, Tea," said Seto.

"Fine! I know when I'm not wanted," said Tea.

When Tea was getting her belongings, Tristan stood up and walked with his girlfriend to the door. She was about to leave when she stopped for a moment and said, "I will tell your aunt about this, Seto."

Both Tea and Tristan slammed the door when they left the mansion. Serenity took Heba to her new room.

Both Seto and Joey let out a frustrated sigh. Somehow they had known this was going to happen.

"So, Joey. That was your cousin," said Yami.

"Yeah. Why?" Joey asked.

"She looks nice, but something is off about her," Yami said thoughtfully.

Atem just kept staring at Heba when she entered and left the room. Something about her caught his attention.

"So what do we do now?" asked Marik. No one answered.

* * *

><p>~Serenity and Heba~<p>

Serenity was showing Heba her new room. Though truthfully, she was still ticked off about what Tea had said to her cousin.

On the other hand, Heba felt like she deserved what Tea had said about her. The feeling that she was a coward because she was running away from her problems.

The two of them hadn't even spoken to one another.

Serenity looked at the empty bedroom that her cousin was going to stay in. "Here, cousin. This is your new room."

Heba looked at the room.

It was bigger than motel room that she had lived in since seventh grade. _Way_ bigger.

Serenity entered the room. "Come on, Cousin, let's start unpacking your things," Serenity said excitedly.

Serenity walked into the room and started to unpack some of Heba's clothes, hanging them in the wardrobe.

Heba just stood there in the middle of the hallway. She didn't want to be here at all.

Serenity stopped what she was doing and looked at her cousin. She sighed, getting up to take Heba's hand so she could gently pull her into the room. She closed the door and sat Heba down on the window bench.

"Cousin, please trust us when we said it's for the best," said Serenity, trying to convince a stubborn Heba.

"How, cousin? How is this for the best? I just left my niece with that crazy witch over there. I can't get the idea out of my mind that she might do something to her. When my brother, Sekhmet, and dad died I promised I would never leave Miho alone. I feel like I broke that promise," cried Heba.

Serenity hugged Heba. She realized how painful leaving Miho behind was for Heba, and worried how it would affect her.

The thought of her brother and father deaths was still fresh in her mind. Heba cried from all the pain she had hidden over the years and the guilt that she had.

~ A few minutes past ~

Heba fell asleep in Serenity's arms. She had tear stains on her face. Serenity just watched as she fell asleep.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Serenity called softly.

Joey walked in and saw Heba asleep and upset, with Serenity just as upset.

"Joey -" started Serenity.

"I know, Serenity, I heard."

"How much of it?" asked Serenity.

Joey walked over and picked Heba up and laid her in bed.

"All of it," Joey said sadly.

"So what do we do now, Joey?" Serenity turned to her brother with inquisitive eyes.

Joey picked Heba's clothes up and started to put them away.

"Help her. Like we did before," Joey answered heavily.

Serenity nodded. She walked to a different suit case and unpacked everything that Heba had. Even some gifts that her friends had given her.

A while later, Heba woke up seeing Serenity in the room still putting clothes away.

"Cousin, how are you feeling?" asked Serenity.

Heba shrugged. It was noticeable that she was still upset.

Serenity looked at her, "Everything is going to be okay, cousin, you'll see."

Heba nodded half-heartedly.

Serenity dragged her off the bed to put some of the clothes away. And she did.

With the two of them, they quickly finished with the suitcase. Serenity got up and walked out of Heba's room. She wanted to show Heba something.

Heba walked over to the window bench and sat there. There was music playing softly in her room_. RUNAWAY LOVE by Ludacris. _Heba hugged her legs and let her head rest on her knees as she heard the first 2 verses of the songs.

_Now little Lisa is only 9 years old She's tryin to figure out why the world is so cold Why she's all alone and they never met her family Mamas always gone and she never met her daddy __**Part of her is missin and nobody will listenin Mama is on drugs gettin high up in the kitchen Bringin home men at different hours of the night Startin with some laughs usually endin in a fight Sneak into her room while her mamas knocked out Tryin to have his way and little Lisa says "ouch" She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own Forced to think that hell is a place called home *(bold means what connencts with Heba's past)***__ Nothin else to do but get some clothes and pack She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back. _

Heba let some silent tears fall down…she had been in that situation. But she never allowed a perverted man to touch her. She tried to ask her mom to take the men somewhere else. But her mom never did anything. She just laughed in Heba's face.

_Little Nicole is only 10 years old __**She's steady tryin to figure why the world is so cold**__**Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises Teachers ask questions she's makin up excuses Bleedin on the inside, cryin on the out **__There's only one girl who really knows what she's about Her name is little Stacy and they become friends Promise that they'll always be tight til the end Until one day lil Stacy gets shot A drive by bullet went stray up on her block __**Now Nicole stuck up in the world on her own Forced to think that hell is a place called home **__Nothin else to do but get her clothes and pack She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back._

She hated when her mom left her with scars and bruises all over her body and face. Sometimes her teachers had asked how she got them. Heba never answered them. She was emotionless with everyone, only a smile she on her face when they knew she was hurt and crying in the inside. Hiding everything so no one would ask what was going on.

Serenity walked into the room to see how Heba was. She heard the beat of the music and guessed what was going on. 'She's listening it again' she thought sadly

She walked up to Heba and tapped her shoulder.

Heba reacted. She jumped at the touch only to realize her cousin was in front of her.

Serenity was about to ask her something when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" said Serenity.

"It's us, Serenity. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik."

"Come in, you guys," said Serenity.

The three of them came in. They looked around the room. They were amazed at how the room looked. Purple and silver covered the walls, the curtains the same colors. The only thing that didn't match was the posters. But they have seen the logos before. One was a Dj. logo and the other one was a famous High School Club that mainly pointed out different cultures and ECT making them successful on YouTube.

They looked at Serenity and Heba. They thought that Serenity and Heba had a fight, looking at their body language. But when they saw what Serenity had in hand, they stopped and thought how they were going to introduce themselves to Heba.

Yugi was the first one to speak. "Hi. I'm Yugi," Yugi said sweetly.

Then it was Ryou. "I'm Ryou," he said in his British accent.

Last it was Malik's turn. "Malik is the name."

"Hello. I'm Y-yasmin," said Heba.

Serenity hid her smile; her cousin was trying her best to talk to someone different.

They were about to ask her some questions when Serenity jumped in.

"So guys, what can I help you with?" asked Serenity.

"Oh. Joey told us to come and meet your cousin," said Malik.

Serenity smiled and she looked at Heba who offered a weak smile in return.

"So what where you guys doing?" asked Ryou.

"Oh, I was going to show something to my cousin and finish unpacking her things," said Serenity.

"Oh, you're painting again?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah! But I could show her another time. Would you guys like to help us finish unpacking her clothes?" asked Serenity.

They guys nodded and finished helping Heba unpack. But in to their last box they saw some clothing that the high school club had worn in their music videos on YouTube. Maybe a coincidence, they thought. (If only they knew)

Joey walked by Heba's room and saw his friends talking to Heba, Heba shyly answering the questions.

After awhile everyone left the mansion.

* * *

><p>~7 o'clock in the evening~<p>

There was a hammering of knocks in the Kaiba Mansion. The maid ran to open the door only to be greeted by an angry Amara Sennen and her husband, Akunumkanon Sennen, at the door.

Amara rushed passed the maid only to speak with her nephew.

Seto was in his office with Joey when the door slammed open. Seto saw his aunt, super pissed off.

"Seto what in the name were you thinking when you brought that girl into your father's home?" hissed Amara.

"Aunt Amara-" Seto started when he was interrupted by his aunt.

"What were you thinking? There's a chance that she could hurt you and the family," hissed Amara again.

Seto was going to explain when Amara interrupted him again, arguing with Seto about why he had brought Heba here.

Amara broke her lecture with Seto when she heard the door from Heba's room opened, only to see Serenity leaving the room to check what was all the yelling was about. (Heba had taken off her wig and contacts, so it was her natural hair and eye color right now)

Amara eyes gazed toward the room. She slammed the door open to enter the room only to have a small candle lighting the room. Her eyes went black when she saw Heba sleeping in the bed. Her eyes settled with hatred on the sleeping girl.

Akunumkanon walked into the room. Something captured his eyes. It was a digital photo frame, a picture stared him in the face. It was a fifth grade Heba, with Joey and Serenity under the Christmas tree with Heba's older brother, Sekhmet caring a baby Miho, her father, Joey, and Serenity's mom.

Amara was about to rudely wake up Heba when Akunumkanon stopped her.

"What?" she whispered furiously.

"Look at this first before you wake her up," said Mr. Sennen.

Amara took the picture frame and her eyes widened. It couldn't be. But it was.

"Heba, you're here. Alive and well," whispered Amara.

Seto's and Joey's eyes widened. They knew about Heba.

Amara let a silent tear to fall for her dead, dear best friend that had become a brother to her and her husband. Only to see that Heba was only one who had survived.

Amara walked away with her husband in hand.

"Aunt Amara, how do you know Heba?" said Seto.

Mr. and Mrs. Sennen smiled sadly.

"Heba's father was a close family friend of ours," said Mr. Sennen, leaving it at that.

* * *

><p>Yami: O.o no way<br>Angel: Yes way! XD  
>YAmi: *Glares at Angel*<br>Yugi: I never suspected that  
>Yami: me neither<br>Angel: Well, did you enjoy it?  
>Yugi: Comment and Review plz<br>*Note* hey guys. I will still continue writing my stories. But because of the rest of this week I will not have no computer or electricity in my home, I'll continue writing when the week is over. 11/12-11/17 or 18 I'll continue with the rest of my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel: I updated.. yay!  
>Sekhmet: Now Finish the other update<br>Angel: jerk  
>Yugi: they are going to keep fighting.<br>Yami: yes. SO **DISCLAIMER: Angel Doesnt own Yugioh.**  
>Yugi: there a few scene that are kind a graphic... But not the hentai kind<p>

* * *

><p>Heba's Dream ~<p>

Heba was in a small hallway.

Heba's room was connecting to this hallway. On her right was the wall with full of pictures of Heba, her brother Timeaus, her father, and Sekhmet. Going a little up there was a trophy case where her father put the family's trophies. Heba was walking toward the end of the hallway when a heavy smoke smell was coming in front her. She walked to the end where she felt the heat rising up drastically.

She saw the flames roaring; devouring everything in its path. Heba ran back where she was screaming in terror.

"Dad! Sekhmet! Timeaus! Where are you? We have to leave. The house is on fire!" panicked Heba

Heba ran where she started at the small hallway. However, she was not alone. In front of her was her family bodies on the ground burned.

"No! Dad, Sekhmet, Timeaus!" Heba screamed. The flames where closing into her.

She ran to a window. She was about to open the hallway window when flames from the outside blocked her escaped.

The palm of Heba's hands got slight burned, she screamed in pain. In the same corner of the window, she saw baby Miho in her car seat and Thomas waiting for her to come out.

"Help me, help me" she screamed in the top of her lungs, to let Thomas know that she need help. No hope. She ran to the other side of the hallway only to see a small window. She was about to break it when she saw her mother face appeared outside of the window. Mocking her, laughing at her, she was not the only one. The men that her mother tried to sell her too were there behind her mother laughing.

The pain increase in Heba's heart, nothing but guilt and failure stabbed her. Heba clasped on the floor crying and screaming for someone to help her.

The fire where a few centimeters away from her right foot. When the touch of the fire made Heba shake in to fear and pain. The fire was on her legs.

Heba woke up from the dream. She was drenched in sweat and tears.

"Why? Why do I have to wake up having these nightmares every day?" cried Heba

These dreams were not new to her; they have been occurring since that unfaithful day.

She wiped the tears out of her face and looked at the clock. It read 2:10am. She sigh 'no use to sleep now' she thought tiredly.

Each time she had a nightmare or her mother came to _visit_ her she lose all her sleep.

Heba got out of bed and when to the window. The moonshine so bright, she sighed at the sight. 'At lease Miho is having fun without being trapped' tried to think positive.

She walked up to the wardrobe and pulled out a manikin where she had stared to make a dress when she had these types of night. These dress, she had worked over a month and it was becoming out beautifully the colors had made it to stand out.

She had a slight smile she remember what Miho had told her once.

"_Auntie you would look so beautiful in these dresses that you were making for the girls in the school club. I wish you be in a beautiful dress one day auntie. I know you will look beautiful" said Miho in a dreamily tone._

_Heba would stop and look at her niece with a gentle smile and returned to work on the dress._

Heba sigh on the memory as she walked over to a desk and chair with the dress and stared to mend it a little more.

~at Joey and Seto's room~

Joey was in bed with Seto. He could not stop thinking the conversation that he had with Mr. and Mrs. Sennen. He could not get it off on his mind.

He sighs. 'I never saw Seto's aunt that mad before. Then again Amara had known my aunt pretty well to get this mad'

Joey shifted to the right only to waken Seto by the sudden movement.

"What's wrong Joey?" he asked

"It's nothing. It's really nothing Seto," whispered Joey

"No something is bothering you. You never sleep this late nor stayed up. So what really the matter" a tired and upset Seto said.

"It just never knew your aunt would know my uncle and my aunt like that" said Joey

"Like my aunt said they knew your uncle since they were children. So do you think that Heba knows my relatives" questioned Seto

"Maybe she does, but I highly doubt it." Said Joey

"Why Joey" asked Seto

Joey sighed sadly. "When Heba was younger around the 4th grade something happened to her that landed her in the hospital for couples of weeks"

"Joey I need more details of what happened to Heba" said Seto.

Joey covered his face with his hand he closed his eyes tightly not wanting go to the details and the memories, he kept quiet for a few seconds, Until Seto spoke again.

"Joey was it that bad" asked Seto

Joey nodded.

"So can you tell me, so I let my me aunt know not to push Heba to remember them just in case" half demanded Seto

Joey and Seto sat up in bed. Seto wrapped his arms around Joey's waist, having him close. He waited patiently to let Joey tell him what was really going on with his family.

Joey laid his head against Seto's chest. Knowing that he doesn't have a choice to switch the subject he as to tell Seto. And part of it it's true, he didn't want Amara forcing Heba to remember them even she did knew them.

"Will it start when-…?" Joey started

_Flashback_

_Timeaus and Sekhmet where walking towards a small house; they were there to pick Heba up to take her home. _

_Even thou it was morning they had to go to work they always love to take Heba early to the families house. _

_Sekhmet wriggled her nose "babe, why hasn't your mother got a better home for her and Heba to live in. Look at this place everything is falling apart." _

_The outside of the house had the big window broken the paint was rotten coming of the wood. There weren't any curtain to block the inside so people could give them some privacy; the front door was rotten wood. The front yard was just dried grass, bottles of beer empty and some of the beers bottle where broken. _

_Timeaus knew that Sekhmet was telling the truth but what can he do._

_Both of them walked to the front door and rang the doorbell._

_They waited. This was making Timeaus worry, he knocked the door loudly. Yet no one answered the door. _

_Sekhmet was an on-duty officer at the time. Before she picked up Heba; she called a friend to punched her in on time while she picked up Heba from her mother house. _

_Sekhmet walked towards the big window and saw Heba little body on the floor bleeding. _

_Sekhmet rushed back to the front door. She pulled out her gun from her holster and kicked the door in to let herself in cautiously make sure that the area was secure. _

_Timeaus thought it was just her impatient self. When he went inside the house, he wasn't ready what he was about to see; what he saw make his heart stop looking at young Heba body on the floor. _

_Sekhmet knew that the place was secure, she let her gun down. Timeaus rushed towards Heba body._

"_Heba, baby sis please opened your eyes" cried Timeaus _

_Sekhmet was talking in her walkie-talkie "this is officer Abbas I need a bus at xxxx in the Englewood area" _

_Timeaus was checking Heba. He touches the side of her head and left it sticky for some reason he lifted hand, it was cover with blood. _

_Sekhmet eyes widen this was no accident someone intensely hurt Heba. _

_A small noise made Sekhmet pull her gun in front of her once more. The noise was coming out from the closet. She opened the closet and was 3 small children in dirty clothes scared of who opened the door. _

_Sekhmet make a another call "I need a Children Protection Service here, I found 3 children in a closet" _

"_We will their in a couple of minutes" the officer informed her. _

_While Sekhmet was talking to one of the children, while Timeaus was making sure that he could find a pulse on Heba. He panicked he couldn't find it in her wrist but the only thing that make sure that she was a live was her breathing. _

_In matter of minutes both ambulance and police surrounded the house. _

_The paramedics put Heba's body on the ambulance gurney and took her into the ambulance with her brother right beside her all the way to the hospital. Sekhmet stayed to interview with other police officer. Some of the officers arrested Lynn and her friends. They were upstairs using drugs and having sex with different men while the children were locked and Heba clinging for her life. _

_Sekhmet stopped the interview and when up to Lynn. "I hope you are happy rotting in jail for a long time Lynn"_

_Heba's mother just glared at Sekhmet as the police car left to the station. _

_At the hospital Timeaus was pacing nervously his father hasn't arrive yet in the hospital and Sekhmet called and told him that his mother was arrested. Make matter worst the doctors hasn't come out to tell him how was Heba. _

_This was making Timeaus go mad no one was right there. _

"_Timeaus" said a gentle female voice_

_Timeaus looked up at the entrance and saw a gentle woman. She had light brown hair, her eyes color is a light brown: every Abbas family would have a rare eye colors. _

"_Auntie Ebio" Timeaus said in an upset tone_

"_Everything is going to be fine Timeaus you will see, Heba is a strong girl and you know it" said Ebio hugged her nephew_

"_I know she is a strong girl" implied Timeaus _

"_Come on now Timeaus lets sit down in the waiting room" said Ebio _

_Both Timeaus and Ebio walked to the waiting room. Timeaus was surprised to see his younger cousins already waiting in the room._

_Joey and Serenity where sitting on the chair silently looking at the small TV that the hospital had. Serenity looked up at the entrances and raced to Timeaus and hugged his leg. _

_Timeaus lifted Serenity up and hugged. _

_Joey walked up to and hugged his cousin; Timeaus lifted Joey as well and hugged both Joey and Serenity. _

"_Everything is going to ok cousin" said a 2__nd__ grader Serenity and continued hugging both her cousin and big brother._

* * *

><p>Angel: Part 2 of this flackback will continue<br>Sekhmet: hope you liked it.  
>Yami: review and Comment<br>Yugi: No Flames plz


	5. Notice!

Hey guys it me Sekhmet…

Lol I know my fault I have not updated the stories like Angel have been telling me to do.

But I can't find the damn flash drive.

Yami, Yugi, Naruto, Sasuke, Ciel, Sebastian, Kaname, and Zero: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT FIND IT!

I looked everywhere I cannot find it, not in her room nor on her DJ office.

Yami, Sasuke, Sebastian, and Kaname: you better keep looking them have months of work in there, of different stories.

I know I know. I do not want to die just yet… lol

But I will look for it...

Oh! Wondering where Angel right.

Everyone in the room nodded.

Will Angel has been in and out of the hospital lately.

Yugi and Naruto: tell them why

Oh yeah remember a year or so ago she announced that a friends of her pushed her out off the stage. Making her land on her bad knee, will she caught up by him a few months ago and before the midterms started he been kicking her on her knee continually and until one day her knee pooped out. Leaving her in pain, so she had surgery in the winter break and going to therapy STILL. Right now, she is sleeping because of the meds. So yea.

Yami, Yugi, Naruto, Sasuke, Ciel, Sebastian, Kaname, and Zero: Tell them Sekhmet.

Oh yeah today is Angel's birthday if you guy want to wish her a happy birthday and a get well soon Private Message her… Yes, she read your messages. But she was not read the other ones about the update. So don't tell her I been reading them. I don't want to die… lol. She loves me. Lol

So yeah. Don't worry ill find the flash drive and update asap. So don't review this 'Chapter'

Tea, Vivian, Sakura, Elizabeth and Yuuki: *Evil smile* Angel is going to kill her. If we have something to say.

Ha! Good luck with that she is going to kill you first, before anything happened to me. *pulling out her sais and swords*

Tea, Vivian, Sakura, Elizabeth and Yuuki: *runaway scared*

Ha b*&chs!

Will bye guys see you soon hopefully with Angel on my side again. J

**Oh yeah whoever is going to Anime Midwest on July 5,6, & 7 theirs a chances that Angel is going to be there. So see ya**


End file.
